


Anniversary

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batman - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/M, future fanfic, headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: Dick and Barbara are celebrating their 15th wedding anniversary
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Anniversary

Dick Grayson batted his eyes open. There beside him lay his beautiful wife, the rising sun shining on her as is she were a Goddess. 

Ever so carefully the 41 year old tip toed out of bed. And made his way down to the kitchen. There he was bet by a Young man with matching dark hair and blue eyes 

“Hey Nate, did you get the stuff?” He asked his 16 year old son.

Nathan grinned “Of course Pops.” He pulled a bouquet of white roses and red’

Dick grinned “You Rock” Dick smiled at the flowers taking them from his son

Nathan shrugged “Well Dad, you ordered them and paid for them. All I did was pick them up from the florist so you didn’t wake mom.” He smiled “But can I ask you something?”

Dick nodded as he rummaged around the kitchen preparing 3 cups of coffee 

“Why Roses’? They’re pretty but I’ve never seen you buy them for mom before.” The boy asked “Aren’t Lillies her favorite?”

Dick nodded “Roses represent 15 years of marriage” he explained

Nathan smiled. “Gotcha....well Leah is in the car. We are meeting the West kids for a morning run. Should be back in 2 hours. Give you and mom some privacy” 

Dick smiled “Thanks son. Here’s some coffee.” He handed one of the 3 mugs to his son and watched him exit the kitchen through the door to the garage.

Dick balanced the flowers and 2 cups of coffee on a tray as he walked upstairs. Alone with a card that he had bought a few days prior. 

When he opened the bedroom door he was pleased to see that Barbara was still asleep. He gently set the tray down and slid back into the bed. Where he began placing a trail of kisses along Barbara’s neck. 

She smiled turning slightly to face him “Good Morning.”

He smiled “Good Morning “

“Happy Anniversary.” He kissed her lips

She melted into the kiss “Happy Anniversary.”

He pulled back “The kids are gone for two hours. I made you coffee and have your morning surprise.”

She smiled wrapping her arm around his neck “Hmm those things can wait until our 16 and 13 year olds get back but I can think of something we don’t get to do often in the mornings.”

He grinned “And what is that?” Dick teased 

She pulled him back down to her “Get over here my lover”   
————————-  
Two hours later Dick and Barbara were in the kitchen preparing pancakes. Their coffee cups now almost empty. The flowers on the counter along with two cards standing infront of them. One from her to him and one from him to her.  
Dick stepped behind her and scooped her up, setting Barbara on the counter top “I love you” he whispered

She smiled “I love you.” She kissed his lips “We’ve been married 15 years” 

he sighed kissing her shoulder “Nate is almost the same age we were when we-“

Barbara threw her head back “Dont remind me that my sweet baby is that old please”

He chuckled “Alright, well the kids breakfast is made. Why don’t we....” he confined to kiss her playing with the hem of her tank top 

Barbara giggled “Grayson how is it you are 41 and so ruggedly handsome?”

He nibbled on her ear lobe “How are you 41 and still sexy?”

The door opened Nathan,Leah and the West twins walking in “Ugh mom dad you’re old, stop.” Leah groaned

Melanie West smiled “oh Leah stop” she flipped her bonds hair “I think it’s cute that Uncle Dick and Aunt Barbara are still so in love” she smiled 

Nathan came up wrapping his arms around the fellow 16 year old “I think we’re pretty cute.”

Melanie smiled “Not infront of your parents.” She mumbled gently

The boy released her

“Yeah or infront of her twin” Mark West her twin brother eyed

Nathan chuckled “Oh go sit in the living room and pout with the 13 year old”  
He watched his friend leave before turning back to his parents “So Mom, Dad, whats the plans for tonight?”

Barbara smiled “We have the gala tonight”

“Then after, I have some big plans for your mom.” Dick continued kissing her cheek. “I’m going to try and get the love haters in here to eat breakfast”

Barbara jumped down from the counter  
She reached up for a stack of plates. Her shirt riding up revealing the bullet scar that decorated her lower back

Melanie and Nathan both eyed it, they never knew her in the aftermath of the bullet wound. But they had heard the stories.

“Here mom let me get it for you” Nathan stepped forward.

She smiled watching her son grab the plates for her 

“Thank you sweetie” she smiled

He grinned at her “Of course mom”


End file.
